


[podfic] i will go down with this ship! by thishasbeencary

by twineandhope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor!Victor, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Audio Format: MP3, Falling In Love, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, Internet, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Social Media, actor!yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twineandhope/pseuds/twineandhope
Summary: Author's summary: Yuuri and Viktor co-star in the fantasy drama History Makers, a show where their characters Mamoru and Dimitry are shipped by all the fans, which of course leads to the fact that fans also ship Yuuri and Viktor. And write fic about it. Yuuri reads RPF by only one author, therealviknik, and leaves a comment on every single one with his account, katsukiforov. Some fans pick up on the conversations and begin to ship therealviknik with katsukiforov as well.Phichit ships it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i will go down with this ship!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933731) by [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary). 



**Audio** \- Chapter 1 (18:29) - [streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3s0m5jr6gfnxnot/20180813%20i%20will%20go%20down%20with%20this%20ship%20thishasbeencary%20chapter%201.mp3?dl=0) \- [download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dl/3s0m5jr6gfnxnot/20180813%20i%20will%20go%20down%20with%20this%20ship%20thishasbeencary%20chapter%201.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's summary: Chris comes on set for the next episode, and Yuuri doesn't know if he's ever been more embarrassed while filming something. Oh? You wanted to know about Viktuuri/katsukiforov? Things get a little more twisted. Yuuri has a "date" with Viktor, and therealviknik has one too?

**Audio** \- Chapter 2 (22:29) - [streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5dpbi789axu9mq7/i%20will%20go%20down%20with%20this%20ship%20by%20thishasbeencary%20chapter%202.mp3?dl=0) \- [download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5dpbi789axu9mq7/i%20will%20go%20down%20with%20this%20ship%20by%20thishasbeencary%20chapter%202.mp3?dl=1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's summary: Yuuri is pretty sure that Viktor is getting a new dog, angsts over the fact that he runs a fanblog for himself, and does his first scene with Yuri Plisetsky. therealviknik angsts because he wants to kiss his One True Love, his not-boyfriend. Yuuri wants to kiss his not-boyfriend, too. His not-boyfriend is Viktor Nikiforov.

**Audio** \- Chapter 3 (18:07) - [streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xdbp0hfldndfdbe/i%20will%20go%20down%20with%20this%20ship%20-%20chapter%203.mp3?dl=0) \- [download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xdbp0hfldndfdbe/i%20will%20go%20down%20with%20this%20ship%20-%20chapter%203.mp3?dl=1)


End file.
